Rose
Rose is a minor character in Candy Series who made her debut in Tiny Terror: Manners. She is the mother of Charles and Sera. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Rose's past except she was once high school classmates with Mrs. Zhang.Tiny Terror: Manners, page 30 Tiny Terror: Manners The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Rose was seen in Charles' flashback while he exclaimed that he wanted to be a pilot in the future and take her to travel around the world. She then praised him and said that being a pilot was not an easy job, he has to study very hard in order to achieve his dreams. Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying Rose was seen serving tea to Mrs. Zhang who came to visit her house and she told Mrs. Zhang that she was so busy with her job that she did not manage to invite Mrs. Zhang to her house. When Charles ran over the two mothers, Rose asked Charles what was he doing and whether he needed help from her, he declined and told them to continue chatting. Mrs. Zhang then praised Charles for being a hardworking and polite boy, while Rose declined by saying that he does not behave like this usually. Family Ever After: Filial Piety Appearance Rose is an adult woman around average height with long, black curly hair and red eyes. She is often seen wearing fine clothes, and donned a fair amount of accessories, indicating her as a wealthy woman. In Charles' flashback when he was younger, she had shorter hair that was around shoulder length.The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement, page 104 Personality Rose is a kind-hearted and loving mother, as shown when she and her husband spoilt their youngest daughter, Sera, due to her being born with a weak heart. Relationships Family Mr. Wang Mr. Wang is Rose's husband. Not much interaction was seen between Rose and her husband except that she mentioned to Mrs. Zhang that both of them spoiled their only daughter's attitude due to her being born with a weak heart. Charles Charles is the son of Rose and Mr. Wang. He is the firstborn of the pair. Sera Sera is the daughter of Rose and Mr. Wang and also the younger sister of Charles. She is the youngest family member among the four. Since Sera was born with a weak heart, Rose and her husband doted on her too much when she recovered, causing Sera to become spoilt. Friends Mrs. Zhang Rose was shown to be close friends to Mrs. Zhang whom she met around the age of adolescence. The two kept a close friendship and Rose even got invited to visit Mrs. Zhang's home. In Book 39, Mrs. Zhang was also invited to Rose's house despite Rose being busy with her job. Mia At first sight, Rose was flattered and impressed by Mia's dainty appearance and lovable nature. Emilia and Joni Rose does not associate much with the two friends of Mia. But she seemed to be in good terms with the two as they were also willing to help out her along with Mia to lecture and discipline her daughter, a task which Rose appointed Mia to do. Trivia *Rose and Mia's mother, Mrs. Zhang, are the second known pair of parents of the Sacred Hearts Primary School characters being friends; know each other. The first being Sofia's and Richard's mothers. References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Wangs Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Spouses